


Hacked

by QueenieLacy



Category: Olympics RPF, Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Prompt: After the Rio Olympics someone hacks into Michael's and/or Ryan's computer and finds the multiple sex tapes they've made over the years. They of course post them all over the internet. Michael and Ryan have to deal with the aftermath and surprisingly not a lot of people are angry over the leak. The videos are too hot to be mad about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn’t sure how the OP wanted me to treat Nicole, Boomer, and Kayla in this one so I just pretended they didn’t exist. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not know nor do I own any of the people mentioned in this fan fiction. I do not claim any of this to be true. I make no money from this. This is fiction.

“Home sweet home.” Michael calls out as they walk into their Arizona home. He throws his bags on the floor and goes over to his lover, pulling Ryan close to his body. Ryan drops his bags and turns around so Michael can properly kiss him. Rio was in the books, Michael was officially retired and all thing were well in the Lochte-Phelps household. Michael places one hand in Ryan’s hip, the other on the back of Ryan’s neck as he kisses him. Ryan wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist and pulled him closer as they kissed. “Mm, I really want to fuck you Doggy.” Michael said between kisses. “But I’m tired.” He confessed and Ryan nodded.

“I am too.” Ryan said and gave Michael a short peck on the lips before pulling back a little. “Morning sex?” Ryan suggested and Michael nodded.

“Sounds like a plan.” Michael said before pulling away from Ryan and grabbed their bags before following Ryan up the stairs to their bedroom.

Michael dropped their bags and followed Ryan into the bathroom. The couple showered and quickly got ready for bed before falling onto their king-size mattress.

“Good night Doggy.” Michael said as he pulled the covers over them

“Night.” Ryan called out as he was already slipping off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Michael woke up early that morning, as he always does. Even though he no longer had to be up so early, his internal clock just wouldn’t let him sleep any longer. He looked over at Ryan and he was still asleep, laying on his stomach and his mouth slightly open. A devilish smiled filled his face as he looked over at Ryan. He moved closer to him, carefully not wake Ryan as he slid across the bed. Michael moved to straddle Ryan and rubbed his hands down Ryan’s back. He hooked his fingers into Ryan’s underwear and pulled them down. He grabbed Ryan’s ass, pulled his cheeks apart and dipped down to swipe his tongue across his entrance. After a few licks, Ryan started to stir from his sleep.

“Michael?” Ryan questioned in a sleepy voice. He tried to turn over but Michael pressed a hand to his hip to keep him in face.

“Shh.” Michael tried to quiet him before going back to pleasuring Ryan.

“Mm…too early.” Ryan protested but pushed his ass back into Michael’s tongue.

“Just lay here. I’ll take care of you baby.” Michael said and continued his actions. Ryan let out moans and gripped the sheets as Michael went to work pleasing him. The sounds Ryan was making were music to Michael’s ears and he really wished he had his camera out to capture all of this.

As Michael reached up to press a finger inside of Ryan, both of their cellphones rang. Michael looked up at the nightstand and saw both phones buzzing across it. “Phone’s ringing.”

“Ignore it.” Ryan said as he pushed his ass toward Michael. Michael couldn’t resist that invitation and pressed a finger into Ryan. Ryan moaned out as Michael fingered, letting out a high-pitch almost scream when Michael hit his prostate. Michael enjoyed hearing Ryan’s moans but he couldn’t ignore their phones buzzing.

“That fucking phone.” Michael growls as he pulled his fingers from Ryan.

“Dude!” Ryan protested at the emptiness. He flipped over on his back so he could look up at Michael. “Come on baby.” Ryan said as he grabbed at Michael’s sides.

“Let me just get this.” Michael said and grabbed his phone. He saw that it was a member of his PR team calling him. He figured one of Ryan’s PR people were calling him too. Michael rolled his eyes as he looked at the phone. “It’s PR…it’ll only take a second.” Michael tells Ryan before answering the phone. “Hello…wait what? Are you serious? Where…everywhere...of fucking course!” Michael jumps off the bed and grabs his laptop.

Ryan watches as Michael frantically goes through his bag to get his laptop. He knows something is wrong by they Michael is acting but he just doesn’t know what. Michael yells at the person he’s talking to for the next few minutes before hanging up and throwing his phone down. He goes back over to the bed and sits next to Ryan as he opens up his laptop.

“What’s wrong? Fangirls writing and spreading more dirty fanfiction about us?” Ryan jokingly asks and he knows it’s serious when Michael doesn’t even smile because joking about fanfiction always made him laugh. Michael doesn’t even look up from his computer. “Michael, what’s wrong?”

“I was hacked.” Michael says, still typing on the computer. Now Ryan understands. He remembers the iCloud celebrity hacking incident that happened awhile back and now, they’ve hacked Michael. He knows there are pictures of the two of them on Michael’s computer that are very couple-like. Vacation pictures and them on Christmas, Thanksgiving, and other holidays.

“Don’t worry about any of the pictures. We can explain those away. We’re best friends after all.” Ryan assures him. Michael shakes his head.

“It’s not just pictures.” Michael admits.

“What do you mean? Not just pictures?” Ryan asks and Michael turned the computer toward Ryan so he could read the headline.

“Oh my God…” Ryan says as he looks at the headline.

 

_More Celebrities hacked! Sex Tapes of Ryan Lochte and Michael Phelps released!_

“Wait…what do they mean tapes…plural?” Ryan asked and Michael blushed a bit.

  
“I took all the tapes and put them on my computer, uploaded them to the cloud so I wouldn’t lose them…you know I love to watch you perform on camera.” Michael explained. Ryan chuckled but also rolled his eyes as he grabbed the laptop.

  
Ryan went to his favorite porn site and sure enough, their videos were plastered all over the home page of the site. “There’s no getting these down.” Ryan said as he started to click through them.

  
The older videos, the ones made prior to the Beijing Olympics, were grainy because of the shit cameras they had. The overall picture quality was horrible and you really couldn’t tell who they were. It could be anyone in those videos and they could easily deny those earlier videos but the ones made at the Beijing Olympics and after, there was no denying those. You could clearly make out Michael and Ryan in the videos. Ryan clicked on the newest video that they made in Rio:  
  
_The video opens up with the camera on Ryan’s stomach that’s covered in his own cum. He’s breathing heavy as the camera pans down and you can see that Michael is still inside of him._

  
_“You’re not going to believe this.” Michael huffs out._

  
_“What?” Ryan asks breathlessly._

  
_“The camera wasn’t recording.” Michael confesses and they both laugh._

  
_“You fucking idiot…so I put on that show for nothing.” Ryan jokes and Michael is still laughing from behind the camera. Michael pans the camera up so it’s on Ryan’s face. Ryan smiled up at him and reaches out to touch Michael._

  
_“Guess I have to make you cum again.” Michael spoke and Ryan let out a happy moan at the idea. Ryan was unlike most men in that he didn’t have the long refractory period. He could have multiple orgasm in a short period of time and Michael loved to make Ryan cum over and over again, driving him crazy and milking him for everything until he was dry cumming. “You’d like that?”_

  
_“Yeah.” Ryan answers and Michael bends down to kiss Ryan on the lips._

_“Hold on.” Michael says and the camera shakes a bit as Michael sets up the camera on the bedside nightstand. Now both Michael and Ryan could clearly be seen laying on the king-size hotel bed in Rio. Michael was still inside of Ryan and Ryan’s legs were wrapped around Michael’s waist, pulling him in closer._ _Michael bent down to kiss Ryan on the lips before leaning back, grabbing Ryan’s hips and starting to thrust in and out of Ryan. Ryan’s back arched and he let out a low moan as Michael thrusted into his prostate._

  
_“Fuck.” Ryan swore as Michael fucked him. Michael placed Ryan’s legs on his shoulders and moved at a faster pace. “Fuck, MP. You’re fucking me so good.” Ryan moaned and he reached up to grip Michael’s arm._

  
_“You like that?” Michael asked and Ryan nodded quickly._

  
_“Love it.” Ryan responded as he reached up to pull Michael down for a searing kiss. Michael thrusted hard and deeper into Ryan. For the next few minutes, you could only hear moans and heavy breathing between the two._

  
_“Shit, I’m gonna cum.” Ryan choked out as reached down to stroke his cock. Michael pinned Ryan’s hands above his head and fucked him harder._

  
_“No, no hands.” Michael said. “You’re going to cum just like this.” Michael decided for Ryan and Ryan let out a whine._

  
_“Mic-Michael, I can’t…” Ryan choked out as he felt his vision blur with tears of frustration._

  
_“You can, baby. Come on baby boy. Be good for me.” Michael encouraged as he thrusted faster, if that was even possible. “Don’t you want to be good for me?” Michael questions and Ryan nods. Of course he does._

_It’s not long after that before Ryan is cumming again, his back arching off the bed and Michael’s name rolling off his lips._

_“So good for me babe.” Michael spoke as he continued to fuck Ryan through his orgasm. “So good Ryan, you’re gonna make me cum.”_

_“Come in my mouth.” Ryan moaned out and that was enough for Michael. He quickly pulled out of Ryan’s tight head and moved up Ryan’s body to place his cock at Ryan’s lips. Ryan quickly wrapped his around Michael’s cock and sucked on the head. He soon felt Michael’s cum hit the back of his throat. Michael came with a loud moan before reaching over to grabbed the camera. His cock was still in Ryan’s mouth when he placed the camera on Ryan’s face. He slowly pulled his cock out of Ryan’s mouth and Ryan smiled up at Michael._

_“Let me see.” Michael said and Ryan opened his mouth where Michael could see his cum. “Swallow.” Michael demanded and Ryan swallowed it down._

_“I love you.” Michael said._

_“I love you too.” Ryan spoke before Michael kissed him and then the video ends._

“Yep, that’s definitely us. There’s no getting around this.” Ryan said as he started to scroll down to read the comments. There were a few mean comments on the video, homophobic slurs thrown around, but most talked about how hot the video was and questioning why they weren’t out and why they’re hiding their relationship. Ryan was shocked at the amount of support. “What are we going to do?”

“We really don’t have a choice.” Michael said. “We’ll go on a morning show and come out. I’ll have my people arrange it.” Michael explained before turning to Ryan and pouncing on him. “Until then, spread those legs baby. That video made me horny.”

* * *

 

Michael sat in the make-up chair, staring at his reflection in the vanity mirror, awaiting his close up on the morning show. He couldn’t believe this was about to happen. He was about to come out on national television and claim Ryan Lochte as his and his alone…and he couldn’t be happier about that. This moment really was along time coming.

“Hey.” Ryan popped up from out of nowhere and it startled Michael, but he quickly gained his composure. “You okay?” Ryan asked, placing a hand on Michael’s shoulder and squeezing it.

“I’m fine.” Michael said and looked up at Ryan in the mirror. “I’m ready to get this over with.”

“Me too.” Ryan spoke. “ New York isn’t the place to be this time of year. I’m ready to get back to Arizona.”

Michael chuckled and was about to say something when an assistant came over and asked them to head over to the set. “Okay, lets do this.” Michael said and stood from the chair. Ryan started toward the set and Michael followed behind until his phone started to ring. Michael stopped to look at his phone’s caller ID.

“You coming?” Ryan asked and Michael gave him a nod.

“Go ahead.” Michael started as he tore his eyes away from the phone and looked up at Ryan. “I’ll be there in a sec.” Michael said and then watched Ryan walk off.

“Hello.” Michael answered his phone.

“So about that trip you’re sending me on….” Conor started and Michael laughed into the receiver. Michael may or may not have given Conor the password to his iCloud account and he may or may not have instructed Conor to post the video online and he may or may not have promised to pay from Conor’s vacation in order to get Conor to go along with this plan because Michael was tired of hiding his love for Ryan and this was the only full-proof way to force their PR teams into having to publicly acknowledge them.

“I shouldn’t send you anywhere. I told you to only post the most recent one, from Rio.” Michael said and he could practically hear Conor shrug his shoulders.

“Whatever, it worked. So anyway, about the vacation…I’ve decided on Dubai. First class travel, of course.” Conor said.

“Yeah, yeah…just send me the details.” Michael said and looked up to see Ryan waving him over. “I have to go…thanks again.”

“Yeah, have fun on that morning show. I’ll be watching.” Conor said before hanging up.

Michael pocketed his phone walked onto the set and sat down next to Ryan. “Everything okay?” Ryan questioned.

Michael nodded and have Ryan a kiss on the cheek. “Yeah, it’s never been better.”

 

 


End file.
